Come Back to Me
by KTAngel24
Summary: M/J story...more added to Chapter 5, Chapter 6 is up
1. Chapter 1

Young kids Melanie and Jake stood on the beach, looking at the biggest storm cloud seen there in Alabama since they were born. "Will you marry me?" he asked. Melanie wasn't listening, she was looking at a smoky hole in the sand, reaching her hand out to touch it. Jake stopped her. "Don't touch it Mel, it's hot," he said, grabbing her hand and holding them. "We'll be safe here," he said. "How do you know?" she asked, a little timidly. "Cause, lightning never strikes the same place twice," he said. Little Melanie looked at him, reassured. "So will you marry me?" he asked. She didn't say anything for a minute. "Why do you want to marry me?" she asked curiously. "So I can kiss you anytime I want to," he said, smiling. She stood up and they faced each other. Jake leaned in a little, slowly at first. Melanie leaned in towards him, and they kissed softly.  
  
Melanie, Jake, Wade, and Bobby Ray were sitting in a large red booth inside the diner sharing milkshakes. They turned and looked as they saw Eldon coming in, carrying a cat named Fuzz. "What's wrong with him?" asked Melanie as Wade came over and sat with them. "He's got cancer," said Wade. "They're going to kill him since no one wants him," he said. Melanie's eyes opened real wide. "No, they can't do that," she whined. "Being blown up won't be any better," said Bobby Ray. "Yeah, but it will go faster," said Jake. "Well come on guys let's go," shouted Wade and Eldon, jumping up, taking the scruffy cat with them. Melanie and Jake followed them curiously. They were headed down to the old highway to get some explosives.  
  
"Will this be enough?" asked Melanie, watching the boys. "Let's hope so, this is all we got," said Bobby Ray. Jake and Eldon taped the dynamite to Fuzz. Bobby Ray lit the fuse and they ran as fast as they could back to the diner. "Is he gonna be okay?" asked Melanie. "He'll be fine Mel, now hush your mouth before you get us caught," said Jake, taking her by the hand as they ran. Out of breath, they went into the diner and sat down together. "Five chocolate milkshakes please," said Bobby Ray. The waitress brought them their milkshakes and they sipped the thick chocolate through striped straws without talking.  
  
Melanie looked up and stopped sipping her shake. Pointing outside the window she said, "Hey, isn't that Fuzz?" The boys were startled at the sight of the cat. "I thought you said that he would stay out of town, out in the field," said Melanie. "We thought he would," said Bobby Ray. "Fuzz must really like you Eldon, what'd you give him?" "Just some tuna," said Eldon.  
  
Leaving their milkshakes on the table, they rushed outside to get Fuzz. When they got outside and up close to him, they saw the flame near his black tail. As Bobby Ray came closer to him, Fuzz shot away and ran into a tiny hole near the alley behind the bank. "Maybe he'll find his way home," said Wade. But it was too late. They heard a loud boom come from behind the alley. "Poor Fuzz," whispered Melanie. "Anything's better than cancer," said Wade. Before anyone could say anything else, the only fire engine in town came tearing after them. "Let's step on it!" they said, running as fast as they could and hiding behind some trees.  
  
They stayed there until it got dark. "I think the coast is clear now," whispered Wade. "Come on, I've got an idea," said Eldon. "Oh no what is it this time," mumbled Jake. "Come on, just come on," said Eldon. The four agreed and followed Eldon to the Winn-Dixie in town. "I don't want to go, can't I get another?" asked Melanie, whining a little. "Come on now Mel, don't be a baby," said Wade. "You gotta go, you've been dared," said Eldon. "We'll be waiting right here for you when you get back," said Jake. Melanie sighed. She tiptoed up the side of the store. She looked back at the four boys. "Go on," whispered Eldon, motioning for her to go. Melanie nodded. Jake began to giggle. "She's gonna be busted." "Nah, no one would believe she would do something like that," said Eldon. Melanie came back from around the corner, out of breath and her jacket a little bulkier than before. She unzipped it and pulled out three rib-eye steaks. The boys were wide-eyed. "Holy cow Mel, I didn't think you'd do it," said Eldon. "I don't believe it," said Wade. "Believe it," said Melanie with a smile, glancing at Jake.  
  
The next night, the five kids stood behind the fence staring at the sign in front of them that read "No Trespassing." But that wasn't going to stop them. "But we can't go in there," said Bobby Ray. "That doesn't matter, come on," said Eldon, climbing over the fence. Wade, Bobby Ray, Jake and Melanie followed. They stood in the middle of the field, looking at cow chewing on the freshly dewed grass. "Come on guys, help me. Get on that side," pointed Eldon. Wade and Eldon got on one side, then Melanie, Jake, and Bobby Ray got on the other side. "One, two, three.TIP!" said Eldon. After some effort, the cow lay on his side and mooed loudly. Eldon walked closer to the cow, and took out a can of Silly String from inside of his jacket pocket. He shook it up and took the cap off. "What are you going to do with that?" asked Wade. "You'll see," said Eldon. He wrote carefully with the Silly String, making sure that it didn't break. At the cows feet, he wrote, "Thanks for the tip!" They all began to laugh as they watched Eldon write in the Silly String. It began to get much darker. "Let's get out of here," said Bobby Ray, walking back and climbing over the fence. Jake, Melanie, Eldon, and Wade followed him. "Night, see you tomorrow," said Melanie, walking into the house.  
  
Melanie didn't want her mom to catch her, and crept quietly down the hall and into her room. But it was too late. "Melanie Smooter!" Uh oh, busted. Melanie hung her head as her mother scolded her. "You need to stop spending time with those boys, you'll only get yourself in trouble," said Pearl. "Now go to bed," said her mother. "Yes ma'am," said Melanie, hanging her head as she walked down the hall into her room and shut the light off, climbing into bed without even changing her clothes.  
  
Several days later, the five were sitting in their bare feet with their legs hanging over the dock, splashing in the water. "I'm bored," said Wade, swinging his legs back and forth a little faster, splashing the water and making it come up and getting them wet. "So I am," said Melanie. "Me too," said Jake. "Yeah," said Bobby Ray. "I've got an idea," said Eldon. They all sighed. "Something that my brother and his friends used to do when they were bored, just like us," he said, taking a cigarette lighter out of his pocket. "Come on Wade," coaxed Jake, catching on to Eldon's idea. Eldon went first. He struck the lighter and watched the flame surge. Jake volunteered to go next as soon as the methane smell left the air. Melanie tried to say between all the laughter, "I'll never get why you think this is so funny." But she was giggling so hard so could hardly stop herself from laughing. It was Wade's turn next. It was unfortunate for him that the gas was too much.the lighter was too close to his pants. But they were all laughing so hard they didn't notice. Melanie and Jake looked up at the same time, roaring with laughter as they saw a stream of smoke slowly creeping down Wade's pant leg. Wade screamed as tiny flames began to appear on his pants. He stopped swinging his legs and jumped into the water below. Melanie, Jake, Eldon, and Bobby Ray watched, falling over with laughter. 


	2. Chapter 2

SEVEN YEARS LATER  
  
Jake came up to Melanie's porch and knocked on the screen door. "I'm leavin' Momma," said Melanie, going out the door to meet Jake. Melanie shut the door and took Jake's hand. They got in Jake's rickety red truck and he started up the engine. "Where we going?" asked Melanie. "It's a surprise," said Jake with a smile. He stopped the truck by the pier and shut it off. He didn't move, just sat there for a minute. Melanie stared at him. Jake leaned in towards her. They were so close she could feel his warm breath on her face. They kissed gently, and Jake took off Melanie's jean jacket. They stopped kissing for a minute, and looked deep into each other's eyes. Jake climbed into the back of the truck and motioned for Melanie to follow him. They held each other tight and began to kiss again. Melanie's hands ran up Jake's chest, and she unbuttoned his red shirt, taking it off..  
  
Jake brought Melanie home and stopped the truck in front of her house. He gave her a kiss on the mouth and she got out of the car, smiling at his as she shut the car door and went into the house. Jake watched her and made sure she got into the house, then drove away slowly. She didn't say anything to her mom as she went down the hall to her room and shut the door. Climbing into bed, she lay awake in the dark all night, thinking about what had happened.  
  
The next few days were a little awkward between Jake and Melanie. Jake didn't come to Melanie's house every day to come and see her like he usually did. They didn't hang out with Bobby Ray and Eldon and Wade like they always did. No more pranks. They had grown up. No more cow tipping, no more stealing steaks, no more Silly String.  
  
Eldon, Bobby Ray, Wade, and Jake were sitting in the diner drinking sodas when Melanie came in. "Hey Mel," Eldon and Wade said casually. Jake smiled shyly at Melanie. "Hey Mel," he said. She smiled back, sitting down between Bobby Ray and Jake. "Hi," she said. Bobby Ray could tell that something was a little weird with Jake and Melanie, but he didn't say anything, just shared a glance between Wade and Eldon.  
  
The next week, Jake came to pick up Melanie. He thought she was acting a little weird. They didn't really talk on the way down to the pier until they got there. When they got there, they got out of the car and sat down on the pier, dangling their feet and splashing in the water like they had done when they were younger. "You okay Mel?" he asked. She nodded, "Yeah." "You sure?" he asked, pressing a little. She shook her head. "No." "What is it?" he asked. She took a deep breath and looked at him. "I'm pregnant," she said. Jake was silent, he didn't know what to say. "So now what?" he asked. Melanie shook her head and began to sob. "I don't know," she said. "I'm going to leave Alabama. I'm going to New York," she said. "Stay here Mel," he said, a little coaxing. "I can't Jake," she said, starting to cry a little more. He stopped her from crying and took her in his arms. "Don't cry Mel. I'm sorry, it's going to be alright," said Jake, hugging and rocking her in his arms. She nodded and tried to stop crying. He let go of her and she wiped her face, sniffling a little. She took her feet out of the water and walked away from Jake, sitting on a nearby boulder. Her jeans rolled up; she had grass all up and down her legs and on her feet. She was hiding her head in her hands. Jake came up and sat down beside her. He was silent for a minute, unsure of how to approach her. "I'm sorry Mel, I didn't mean to make you upset," he said. She got up again and walked away from him, making her way down the road and past the car. "Where are you going?" he asked. She didn't answer. She walked down the road slowly, heading for her house. Jake stood there and watched her walk away, until the distance between their bodies was so great that he could no longer see Melanie.  
  
Reality came back to him after she was gone. It occurred to him to follow Melanie, and he got in his truck and drove to her house. 


	3. Chapter 3

She walked up the steps to her house and slammed the screen door behind her. Walking into her room, she put a duffel bag on her bed and stuffed clothes and important things she wanted to take with her into it.  
  
There was a knock at her door. "Mel?" asked the voice. It was her mom. "Yes Momma?" she asked. Her mom opened the door slightly and poked her head in. "Jake's here, he wants to see you," said Pearl. Melanie nodded. "Tell him to wait on the porch, I'll be right there," she said. Pearl shut the door, leaving Melanie alone again. Melanie walked out the front door and onto the porch to where Jake was waiting.  
  
He didn't notice that she was standing in the doorway looking at him. She stood in the way of the screen door, just watching Jake for a minute. The door squeaked. He turned towards the door and realized that she was there. She opened the screen door and came out onto the porch. She slowly made her way over to the porch swing and sat down beside Jake.  
  
They were both quiet for a few minutes, unsure of what to say about the situation. "When are you leaving?" asked Jake, breaking the harrowing silence. "Tomorrow," said Melanie. "Do they know?" asked Jake, referring to Wade, Bobby Ray, and Eldon. Melanie shook her head. "They don't know the real reason, they just know I'm leaving," she said. "I won't say anything," said Jake. Melanie smiled a little. "Can I call you in New York?" he asked. Melanie nodded. "I'll call you when I get there," she said. "I better go," said Jake, starting to get up. Before he got up and left, he gave Melanie a kiss on the cheek. He looked at her for a minute after the kiss, and then turned to leave. He walked slowly to his truck, as if he was going to turn back.  
  
Melanie sat on the porch swing and watched Jake leave. Even after he was gone, she sat there and daydreamed for a while. After a while, she couldn't remember why she was sitting there anymore, and got up to go back into the house. She sat in her room, looking at her room and the things around her. She spent most of the night up, packing and putting things away.  
  
The next morning, she got up and ate breakfast, then made sure that she had all of her things together. She put the rest of her bags in the trunk of her car and closed it. Her parents were waiting by the car to say goodbye. Over her mother's shoulders, she saw Bobby Ray's truck pull up in the dust. Bobby Ray, Wade, Eldon, and Jake got out of the car and came up to her. She let go of her mother as the boys came up to her. "Come have a milkshake with us," said Bobby Ray. Melanie shook her head. "I can't, I have to go," she said. "Please Mel," coaxed Jake. Pearl looked at her and nodded. Melanie sighed and smiled a little. "Just one," said Wade. "Alright," said Melanie, giving in. They piled into Bobby Ray's truck and headed down to the diner.  
  
They sat down at a booth and waited for their milkshakes. While they sat and waited, the boys were silent though they thought they would have something to say to Melanie. But there were no words for them to say. Melanie turned her head. She saw some of the girls from school sitting near them were whispering and pointing at her. Their milkshakes came, and as Melanie sipped hers she watched the girls as they pointed at her. Melanie sipped her milkshake quickly, then got up to leave. But before she could get up, Bobby Ray heard what the girls were saying about her.  
  
He was very upset and saw Melanie was about to cry but trying hard not to. She got up and walked out, waiting outside of the restaurant and cried. Bobby Ray got up after her and stood beside her. "Please don't cry Mel, they're jerks," he said. She hid her face in her hands; she didn't want him to see her crying. Jake, Wade, and Eldon came out of the restaurant just as the girls came out. As they began to talk again, Jake and Eldon stood up to them. Wade stood there, pretending to be involved though he wasn't really sure what to say for fear of making the situation worse.  
  
Melanie smiled at Jake. They got into Bobby Ray's truck and drove back to her house. Melanie hugged everyone goodbye one last time before she got in the car, driving away without looking back. She felt that if she looked back she would want to go back so bad that she wouldn't be able to keep going.  
  
Hours passed, and the road just seemed to get longer and longer. The yellow lines seemed to never end. Melanie kept the radio on to keep her mind off of Jake and Bobby Ray and memories of home, but it wasn't working very well.  
  
It had gotten dark by the time she reached New York, making it a little harder to get around since she had never been there. Since she had no place to live, she decided it best to stay in a hotel while she looked for somewhere decent. Since it was already late in the evening, she pulled into a nearby hotel and got a room. It was a small hotel, but nice. The woman at the reception desk was friendly to her. She handed Melanie her room key- card and she took her bags in the elevator with her.  
  
She fumbled around for the light in the dark room, then shut the door behind her. The room was nice, and she set her bags on the bed. As she put her clothes in the armoire, she heard her cell phone ringing from inside of her purse. She walked back over to the bed and dug the phone out from the bottom of her purse. "Hello?" she answered. "Hey Mel," said the voice. It was Bobby Ray. 


	4. Chapter 4

Melanie was afraid that Jake had spilled the beans about why she really went to New York, and Bobby Ray was calling to ask her about it. "How's New York?" he asked. "Lonely," she said, lying down on the bed. "I know why you left Pigeon Creek," said Bobby Ray. Melanie sat up anxiously. "Did Jake tell you?" she screamed. Bobby Ray was silent for a moment. "Yeah," he answered. "Damn it! He swore her wouldn't tell," she said. "He was worried about you Mel," said Bobby Ray. Melanie began to cry. "I'm so ashamed," she said. "Don't worry, everything will work out," said Bobby Ray, though he has a hard time making himself believe it was true. "I don't know what I'm gonna do," said Melanie, trying to fight off tears. "We'll help you Mel, we promise. Please come back to us, we miss you and we want to help," said Bobby Ray coaxingly. "I can't come back Bobby Ray, everyone will talk about me. I will be the talk of the town," she said, tears cascading down her cheeks. "Until." Bobby Ray stopped. "I can't come back. I'm not coming back," she said. Bobby Ray was quiet. "I understand," he said, though he desperately wanted to talk to her some more and try to get her to come back. But he knew she wasn't going to listen, at least not now. "I still need to unpack and I'm really tired, so I'll talk to you later," said Melanie. "Good night Bobby Ray," she said. Click. She set her phone on the nightstand next to the bed and pulled the covers down. She set her bags on the floor with the rest of her clothes in them and crawled into bed without even changing her clothes. She shut the light off and pulled the covers over her, crying herself to sleep and wondering what was going to happen.  
  
The next morning she woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing on her bedside table. "Hello?" she answered groggily. No one was there. "Hello?" she asked again. "Ugh!" she sighed and hung up. The pulled the covers down and went to wash her face and change her clothes. She put her phone in her purse and went downstairs after she made sure she had her room key.  
  
She walked across the street and got a bagel instead of the hotel food, but she felt sick afterwards and ended up throwing up. She missed Jake and Bobby Ray and Eldon and Wade. She had no idea how she was going to make it on her own.  
  
Melanie walked down the streets of New York city, looking for somewhere to apply for a job. She saw a sign in the window of a clothing store called Now, and went in to try and see if she could get a job there. When she walked in, there was a cute guy at the counter who caught her eye. "Can I help you?" he asked, smiling at her. "Hi, I." she stuttered and smiled shyly, embarrassed. "I saw the sign in the window and I was wondering if I could apply for a job," she said. He reached behind the counter and got a piece of paper. "What's your name?" he asked, searching for a pen. "Melanie," she said. "That's a pretty name," he said, smiling at her. "My name's William," he said. "Hi," she said, smiling back. "Could I buy you lunch, and we could do the interview then?" he asked hopefully. Melanie smiled. "That'd be great," she said. William came from around the counter and they waited outside for a cab. They stopped at a small deli near the store and sat down at a small table while they waited for the waitress. After they gave their order, William began asking Melanie questions, though she got suspicious after a while when they didn't really have anything to do with work, and they were more personal than job-related.  
  
"Do you have nickname?" he asked. She looked at him a little oddly. "Well, my real name's Melanie but all my friends call me Mel," she answered casually. "Okay Mel," he said. "Yeah, my real name's William but I go by Will," he said. After a brief silence he looked down at the papers again. "So.let's finish the interview," he said, and continued to ask her questions from the sheet, taking notes as he drank his Coke. They finished their lunch and Will paid the bill. He followed Melanie out of the restaurant and they waited for a cab. "Thank you for lunch," she said with a smile. "We'll let you know about the job as soon as possible," he said. "Oh, I forgot to ask for your phone number so that I can reach you as soon as I hear," he said. Melanie scribbled it on a piece of paper and handed it to him as the cab pulled up to the curb. She got into it and Will watched as it drove away.  
  
Six days later, Melanie was in her hotel room when she got a call on her cell phone. It was from Will. "Hello?" she answered; hopefully it was good news. "Hey Mel, it's Will," he said. "Good news I hope?" she asked. Will laughed. "Yes, you got the job, you start Monday," he said. "That's great thank you so much," she said. "Listen," said Will, "I had a really good time today with you. And I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner tonight." "That sounds great," said Melanie. "Meet me at the Macaroni Grill on Maple Blvd. at 7:15," he said. "Okay I'll see you then," said Melanie. Click. She was a little unsure about going out with Will, but he was nice and she was lonely. Anything to take her mind off of Jake and Pigeon Creek.  
  
She waited inside the Macaroni Grill when she saw Will walk in. She stood up when he came to her. "Hi," he said. "Hi," she smiled. "You look beautiful," he said. Melanie blushed slightly. "Thank you," she said. The waiter showed them to their seats and handed them the menus. The ordered their food and sat in silence for a few minutes after the waiter left the table.  
  
Melanie sighed, she knew she had to tell him about the baby. But she didn't want to just yet. While she was pondering, the waiter brought them their food and refilled their glasses. "Cheers," said Will, and they clinked glasses. They finished their meal but didn't talk much. Will paid for the meal and they left. Standing outside of the restaurant, Will leaned in close to her and put his arms around her. Then he whispered in her ear, "Can I kiss you?" Melanie nodded, and Will leaned in to kiss her. It was a nice soft kiss. He pulled away and looked at her. "Want to go back to my place and watch a movie?" he asked, though she knew he wasn't really thinking about watching a movie. Melanie nodded, and Will flagged a cab down.  
  
Inside the cab, Will moved close to Melanie. Her hand was flat on the seat next to her leg. He put his hand over hers and then took it in his, squeezing it a little. They got to Will's apartment. Will paid the cab driver and they got out. They walked up two flights of stairs and they were at his door. Melanie stood at the door as he fished inside his pocket for the key. "Found it!" he laughed, and unlocked the door. He walked in and flipped the lights on. It was a nice, roomy apartment. Will shut the door and took Melanie's jacket off of her shoulders. She sat down on the couch and he sat down next to her. She looked around the apartment, as Will watched her. He took her chin in his hand and turned it towards him, placing his lips to hers. He brought her body closer to hers and moved his hand down her body. 


	5. Chapter 5

Melanie felt his hand sliding down her side and pulled away from the kiss. "Stop!" she said. Will backed away. "I'm sorry," he said. She shook her head. "There's something that I have to tell you. Something that I should have told you before," she said. "I was going to tell you, I was, I just didn't know how," she said. "What is it?" asked Will, looking at her seriously. She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant with someone else's baby," she said. Will looked stunned. Melanie hid her face in her hands. Taking another deep breath, she looked at Will again. "Thank you for dinner," she said. "I think I'll just find another job," she said, standing up. Will didn't say anything. She walked to the door and downstairs, shutting it as she left.  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
Ring ring! Melanie reached for her phone on the bedside table. "Hello?" she answered. "How's New York?" asked the voice. "Hi Bobby Ray," said Melanie. "How ya doing?" he asked. Melanie sighed. "Okay I guess," she said. "Can't wait to see the." said Bobby Ray. "There isn't one," Melanie interrupted him. "What?" exclaimed Bobby Ray. "There isn't one," Melanie repeated. "I'm sorry," said Bobby Ray. "Don't be," said Melanie. "So are you coming back to Pigeon Creek?" asked Bobby Ray. "I don't know just yet," said Melanie. "I understand," said Bobby Ray. "Please.please don't tell Jake," said Melanie. "I won't," said Bobby Ray. "Thanks," said Melanie. "I'll call you again soon," said Bobby Ray. "Bye." "Bye," said Melanie, hanging up the phone.  
  
Melanie set the phone down on the table next to her and lay there in bed, staring up at the ceiling. She wasn't really sure what to do. If she went back to Pigeon Creek, she could see all of her friends and family again. But they would be asking what had happened to her, and she didn't really want to talk about it. In all truth, she was relieved. She thought that if something happened, which she had never expected, she would be sad and unhappy. Although she was sad, in a way, she felt relieved. She lay in bed, thinking and wondering about what she should do until she fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, a knock at the door startled her awake. "Just a second," she said, getting out of bed and walking to the door. It didn't occur to her to see who it was through the peephole, she just unlocked and opened the door. She was startled when she saw who was standing there. "Jake!" she exclaimed, stunned at him standing there and how horrible she must look from having just woken up. "Jake.Jake.what are you doing here?" she stammered. "Can I come in? Can we just sit down and talk?" asked Jake. Melanie nodded and Jake came into the room. Melanie shut and bolted the door behind her. Jake walked over to the bed and sat down, and she sat down beside him.  
  
"Why are you here Jake?" she asked. "I couldn't let you leave," he said. "But I've been gone for weeks," she said. "I know, but I was too afraid to face you, I couldn't let you leave but couldn't go after you either," he said. "But this will be an adventure," he said, putting his hand on her stomach. Melanie pushed his hand away and turned away from him. "Mother Nature has other plans for us," she said. "What?" asked Jake. "It's gone," she said, falling silent. "At first I was sad," she said, beginning to cry, "and then I realized.I felt relieved.but I was too ashamed to admit it," she said. There was a knock at the door. Melanie, drying her eyes, got up from the bed and went to answer it. She opened it slightly to see it who it was and she was taken by surprise again. It was Will. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Hi," said Will, still standing outside of the door. Jake wasn't aware that Will was standing there. "Hi," said Melanie, panicking a little. "Can we talk?" asked Will. "Uhh, right now's really not a.good time," she said. But it was too late. Jake and Will had already seen each other. "Hi, I'm Will," said Will, reaching out his hand and introducing himself to Jake. "Jake," said Jake, reaching out his hand to meet Will's. They shook hands and sat down.  
  
Melanie sat down next to Jake on the bed. Will sat across from them in a chair. The room was silent; the tension mounting. "So." said Will, breaking the silence. "I should.probably go," he said, getting up. Melanie got up after him to let him out. He walked to the door, but turned back to kiss her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. This was too much for Jake. He stood up and took Melanie from Will's grip. Taking her in his arms, he wrapped her in his arms tightly and kissed her. "I think you need to go," said Melanie to Will, after kissing Jake. Will nodded and left the room without another word. Melanie locked the door behind him and looked back at Jake.  
  
"He's just this guy that I met that offered me a job. It's over," she said. Jake nodded, but Melanie knew he didn't believe her. She came over and sat down next to him. She took his hand into hers and held it tightly. "I'm sorry Jake," she said. "I never meant to hurt you, or anyone else for that matter," she said. Jake turned to look at her. Melanie stared back at him. "Jake, I can't do this," she said, getting up. "I know," he said. "Hey." He grabbed her hand and she turned back towards him. He stood up to meet her. Melanie placed her hand around his head and ran her fingers through his hair. He leaned in and kissed her.  
  
She wrapped her other hand around his head and let herself give into his warm touch. She let her lips part from his and got up on the bed, keeping her eyes fixed on his. 


End file.
